


Make me

by Afantasticbeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Confession, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, My First Fanfic, Nervous Harry, Rutting, Smug Draco Malfoy, Sort Of, almost, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afantasticbeast/pseuds/Afantasticbeast
Summary: Harry smirked, «make me, Malfoy»





	1. Make me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have never written a fic (that I have finished) and I just wanted to post this for fun. This was quickly written on my phone at work so I’m sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or if it’s generally just bad. Feel free to let me know if something should have been different :)
> 
> Also, I don’t own any of these characters, they are the beautiful work of J.K Rowling

Malfoy was coming closer and closer and for every step he took, Harry backed up further. Soon there was no more space and he found himself trapped against the wall.

His pulse began racing as Malfoy kept coming closer and reached out to put a hand on either side of Harry’s head.

Malfoy was now so close that Harry could feel his breath on his skin as he stared with surprise into gray, almost silver, eyes.

A smirk slowly crept onto Malfoy’s lips and Harry was sure he could see, no, _feel_ how nervous he was.

Why was he nervous? It’s not like they haven’t fought before, but this was different, this wasn’t a fight. Not a regular one at least. No spells were thrown; no mean, hurtful words.

He wasn’t sure what was happening; a few minutes earlier this _had_ been a regular fight, but this was something else entirely.

He focused back on the eyes in front of him and a spark shot down his spine at the heat in them.

«Do I make you nervous, Potter?» Malfoy asked in a smug, raspy voice and for some reason his legs went weak.

«N-no» Harry tried, but his stammering voice gave him away.

Malfoy’s smirk widened and Harry closed his eyes from embarrassment.

Harry felt Malfoy shift and startled when hot breath hit his ear.

«You’re not the tiniest bit intimidated by me, standing this close?» he asked.

«No..I..never» he tried again, uselessly.

Malfoy shifted again, Harry could feel his hair tickling his cheek. «Not at all worried about what I’ll do to you?» came the hot whisper against his neck and Harry couldn’t suppress the whimpering sound from his throat.

Malfoy’s head snapped back and Harry finally opened his eyes again. A sly smile took form on the other boy’s face.

«Do you, perhaps, want me this close to you? …Do you want me, Harry?»

«Yes»

He doesn’t know what came over him, the words were out before he could even think them. It was barely a whisper, but clearly loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

Malfoy’s eyes went wide with shock. Harry could feel a blush start spreading from his chest to the tips of his ears as he looked at Malfoy with an equal amount of shock.

«You do?» Malfoy whispered back.

Harry was about to protest, but found it harder to say no than it had been to say yes. Almost as if.. _almost as if it was true_. Oh my God, he wanted Malfoy. Harry Idiot Potter wanted Draco Sodding Malfoy. He almost laughed at the revelation, but then he met Malfoy’s eyes again and couldn’t bring himself to.

He looked almost vulnerable; his eyebrows drawn and eyes worried.

Was he afraid Harry didn’t want him? Or was he afraid that he did?

Now Harry was worried himself, but decided to gather all his gryffindor courage and tell the truth.

«Apparently I do, yeah» he said softly, hoping it was the right answer.

It must have been, because soon a smile, an actual, genuine smile, spread on Malfoy’s face.

«You do» he sighed with what sounded like relief, but then his face fell again. «This isn’t some sort of plot to humiliate me, is it?»

Harry smiled at his worriedness, suddenly (maybe always) finding it endearing.

«No, it couldn’t be, I’m as shocked as you are. Also, right me if I’m wrong but, _you_ were the one who trapped _me_ against the wall, being all seductive and basically begging me to fall for you» Harry over exaggerated.

«Oh shut up, Potter»

Harry smirked «make me, Malfoy»


	2. Not here

Harry couldn’t believe how bizarre this was. He was kissing Draco Malfoy for Merlin’s sake! It was such a weird thought - _he was kissing Malfoy_ \- but God! It felt good.

Draco's hands were curled in the hair at Harry’s nape as he was sliding his lips against Harry’s, nipping at the bottom one. Harry groaned at the feeling and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Draco’s tongue glided skillfully against his and Harry couldn’t help but groan again. 

Draco pulled away and Harry almost whimpered before a set of lips locked onto his neck. A trace of kisses were left, starting at his jaw, the soft spot beneath his ear, going all the way down to his collarbone before going back up to meet his lips again. 

He could feel hands leaving his neck, tracing over his shoulders, down his chest and sides before taking his hips in a tight grip. There was nothing he could do to stop his hips from bucking forward. Harry could feel Draco chuckle, muttering a “eager, are we?” against his lips.

At first Harry connected the question with the bucking of hips, but soon found that he was in a bit of a ..tight situation, if you will.

Ha felt a blush creeping over his cheekbones, but when the other boy thrust back against him, he felt flushed for another reason entirely. 

A choked moan left his lips when the thrusting continued and he suddenly felt like they were in the completely wrong place.

“I think,” his voice wouldn’t work with him. He cleared his throat and tried again: “I think maybe we shouldn’t do this here”

The thrusting stopped, thank God, or else the tight situation would’ve turned into a sticky one.

Malfoy looked at him, worry back on his face. His adorable face. “You - you don’t want this anyway?”.

Harry grabbed his hips when the blonde tried stepping away.

“Of course I want this, can’t you feel that?” he asked with a thrust of his hips, satisfied when a low moan emitted from Draco’s mouth.

“I just meant: we shouldn’t do this in a hallway where anyone can stumble upon us. It would be better to take this somewhere else, somewhere more private..like a bed”

Another low moan was heard and Harry smiled as he leaned in to kiss him, accepting the moan as agreement.


	3. The bed

_ Shared moans and panted breaths. Tangled legs, heated eyes and hands grasping at hair. Fingers skimming sides and gripping hips. Frenzied kisses, shared under the covers. Mutters, then screams of “more” and “yes” and “Draco” and “Harry”. _

Memories of the evening kept rushing in, but it was so unbelievable, Harry had to keep turning his head to the sleeping figure beside him to actually believe it. Only hours earlier they had still been enemies, and now.. well Harry wasn’t completely sure what they were now. Something different, no doubt.

The boy beside him stirred from his nap and turned towards him. His eyes widened a little at the sight of Harry next to him but, after a few seconds, crinkled with a smile. “It wasn’t a dream. It actually happened” he sighed happily, snuggling closer to Harry. 

Harry snickered and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him closer. “It did. And-” he hesitated, “and it wasn’t just a one time thing, I hope”.

“Please, don’t be stupid. You’re stuck with me now, Potter”

“Harry” Harry said.

“What?” Draco looked up at him.

“Please call me Harry” then he smirked, “I know you can, you screamed it just an hour or two ago” he said in a teasing tone.

“Yeah, well, that was different” he muttered, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Well, if I am, as you said, stuck with you now, I would like it if you started calling me Harry, Draco”.

Draco snorted, “why would I call you Harry-Draco?”

“I’m serious, Draco. I like it when you call me Harry.”

“I don’t know. It feels weird, a little too commitmenty. I mean, I’ve been calling you Potter for the last seven years” Draco said thoughtfully.

“Don’t you want to be committed to me? You literally just said I was stuck with you” Harry said, getting a bit frustrated with the other boy’s avoidance.

“Do you? Want to be committed to  _ me _ , I mean.” Draco asked, sounding shy.

“Yes” Harry said without hesitation. It was weird, they had only just become something other than enemies, but he knew this was right. He wanted Draco, in more ways than what happened earlier.

Draco was quiet for a minute, then leaned in close and whispered “okay then, Harry”, before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“So we’re doing this then?” Harry asked after they broke apart. “You want to be my boyfriend?”

Harry could see that Draco tried to hide a smile, but eventually a huge grin took over his face. It was the brightest smile he had seen on Draco’s face, so bright it warmed Harry’s heart.

“Yes” he answered and Harry beamed.

“Well, then I guess I better come out to my friends” Harry said.

“What? You’re not out yet?” Draco asked, surprise clear on his face.

“No. I - I actually wasn’t completely sure what I preferred yet, but now I’m entirely certain I’m bisexual.” Said Harry, feeling a bit sheepish.

“Oh, I was your sexual awakening then, was I?” Draco teased. 

“Yes, and a bloody good one too” Harry grinned.

They came together in a passionate kiss. Teeth clashing before they found the right angle. Tongues dancing like they would many times later. Little moans escaping them both. They kissed and smiled and kissed some more.

After breaking apart, Draco bit his lip and said: “well then I guess you better come out to your friends, so I can do that whenever I want” 


	4. Told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway :P Enjoy, I guess

Hermione was always right. Ron should know this by now, but still he argued.

They were on their way to Gryffindor tower so Ron could gather his Quidditch gear and go for a fly. On the way they were discussing the possibility of Harry having a crush on Malfoy, which Hermione was pretty sure he did. Ron however, did not.

“‘Mione that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, and I share a dorm with Seamus! How could you even think that? Must I remind you that they’ve been enemies, as they call themselves, since they met?” Ron exclaimed.

“I know, but it’s different now. They don’t look at each other with the same hatred as before. I think they’ve realized how wrong they’ve been about each other” Hermione tried to explain.

“What d’you mean wrong? Malfoy’s still the same git he’s always been.”

“Haven’t you noticed how quiet he’s been after the war? He hasn’t really been his same snarky self and he can actually be nice when he tries” Hermione said.

“How do you know anything about how nice he is?” Ron asked, getting a bit crabby.

“We sit together in Ancient Runes. He looked so unsure about what to do the first class after we came back, so I suggested he could sit with me” she said nonchalantly. “He actually isn’t that bad, and when he gets something right and gets excited, his eyes light up in a way I’ve only seen in class... and when he looks at Harry. Which is why I believe the feelings are reciprocated.” 

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Ron started. “You and Malfoy have been sitting together for months now, and you never told me. You actually enjoy spending time with him and have been staring at his eyes so much you recognize what it looks like when he gets excited” he paused, “are you sure it’s not you who’s crushing on Malfoy?”

Hermione burst out laughing. “Oh Ron, you know I’m already in love with someone else.” She said as they reached the stairs leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Ron’s ears reddened at the tips. “Yeah, I know” he muttered. “But anyway, the question is still how you can believe Harry has a crush on Malfoy. It doesn’t even seem like he hates him anymore, it just looks like they don’t care about each other. He has barley even mentioned him since we’ve been back, not to mention that he’s not staring at him like he used to.” They were climbing through the portrait hole now.

“But that’s exactly my point Ron! They  _ don’t  _ stare at each other like they used to and they don’t mention each other, well I can’t really say anything for Malfoy as we’re not so close that he would talk about that stuff with me” she drifted off for a second. “But it’s almost like Harry’s afraid someone will notice all the thoughts he has about Malfoy. Even though he’s been openly nagging about him before.” Hermione said, a little hushed, so as not to start rumors as they made their way through the common room to the stairs.

They had made their way halfway up when Ron decided to answer, apparently thinking hard about this. “Well I still don’t believe it. And frankly, I don’t think Harry would be so stupid as to act on it even if he did like the git.” He finished a little frustrated and opened the door with more force than necessary.

The sight that met them had Hermione barley holding back her laughter. 

* * *

Harry and Draco were still in bed cuddling and snogging lazily, when the door slammed open.

They both jumped apart, Draco almost landing on the floor, and sat up staring with shock at the two people in the doorway.

Ron and Hermione were staring at them with very different reactions; Ron was slack jawed, looking like he’d just been proven very wrong, which, by the look of Hermione, he had. Hermione looked like she was about to shriek with laughter.

There was an eerie silence where they all just looked at each other, eventually broken by Hermione who only uttered a smug “told you” with a triumphant smile, and started walking back down the stairs.

“Ehm..” Ron started, looking very uncomfortable. “Think I’m.. just.. I’ll just fly later” he muttered, reaching for the door handle and closing the door without looking away form the scene before him.

There was a minute more of silence, where all Harry and Draco could do was stare at the door. Then Draco burst out laughing. Harry looked over at the other boy and couldn’t help but laugh himself. 

They laughed until all that came out was air. “Merlin, did you see the look on Weasley’s face” Draco said, tears of laughter in his eyes.

After some time, they calmed down enough to look at each other without laughing again. They laid back against the pillows and their eyes met, gazing with fondness. 

_ This was it _ , Harry thought,  _ they could really be together now _ . Sure, Ron wouldn’t be the happiest about it in the beginning, but he would come around eventually. He always did, didn’t he?

They came together for a gentle kiss before Draco said, “well I guess you’re out then” and they burst out laughing again. 


End file.
